Kill The Queen/All Arenas
ALL ARENAS There are several arenas in this system. These are the current arenas open for use. THE CLOUD FOREST "Don't move. There's something behind you..." The Cloud Forest is an enormous, beautiful jungle filled to the brim with plants, leaves, vines, and flowers. The bark of the trees is gray, white, and silver, dappled and shimmery. The branches are ruled by any number of jungle creatures, most uniquely a pitch-black bird with bright eyes, iridescent feathers, and a long tail that fans out to reveal a bronze feather said to have magical properties. There are winding caverns beneath everything. But this is only to the south of the island, for to the north is an enormous swamp full of noxious gas and firey smoke, dominated by a massive volcano named Firemouth. Dead bodies and the skeletons of all creatures scatter the ground, adding their terrible scent to the collection of noxious gases. Resources: Fruit from trees, meat from animals and fish, sugar cane, cocoa pods Dangers: Hostile aquatic creatures, volcanic eruptions, posioned water, toxic air, rogue monsters, giant birds of prey, crocodiles, Firemouth Swamp, poisonous plants, falling trees, fires, tsunamis, snakes, quicksand, cave-ins, harsh weather, snakes, other dangerous animals DIAMOND SANDS "INCOMING! Solar bomb! Run to shelter!" Diamond Sands is an enormous, rolling desert of sand, sand, and more sand. There are scattered mesas and oases, with small caves and plant growths. Brightsting cacti is very common, putting SandWings relying on their tails at a disadvantage. The heat is almost unbearable, forcing dragons into shelter or to oases at the very height of the day. Edible animals are few and far between, often massing into herds around the large oasis at the very center of the land. Nights are brief and cold, but days are long and hot. Legends scattered in tablets deep in the sand speak of a massive temple at the heart of the island made of and filled with magical glass, sandstone, and beautiful fire-colored flowers the size of dragons, holding the most beautiful, lush oasis of them all... Resources: Meat from fish and other animals, fruit from oases, sugar canes Dangers: Devastating solar events, sandstorms, windstorms, droughts, dehydration, starvation, overheating, sunburns SHADOWBACK RIDGE "Shh... the creatures of the night are watching us." Shadowback Ridge is a mountain range where the sun never shines, and the stars hold the sky for eternity. In contrast to the burning Diamond Sands, the Shadowback Ridge is cold, with rattling winds that howl like WolfWings, lurking creatures four times as big as a dragon, and steep mountains high enough to almost touch the endless, black blanket of clouds. The darkness cuts deep into the minds, hearts, and souls of the competitors, dazing them and slowly fogging up their minds until the shadowy darkness is all that is left... Resources: Meat from small mountain animals, birds, and fish, rock for weapons Dangers: The 'creatures', the soul-crushing darkness, falling, getting lost, falling rocks, falling trees, bad weather (rainstorms, hailstorms, snow, sleet, etc.) BLIZZARD MOUNTAIN "Cold! Cold! COLD!" Blizzard Mountain is an enormous, barren arctic with sweeping snowstorms, treacherous passes and peaks, and one, enormous mountain with a tip made of clear blue diamond that reflects the sun at noon, and the moon at midnight. The land possesses a stark beauty like that of the Ice Kingdom, with subzero temperatures and freezing days and nights. The land is prowled by dire wolves, larger-than-normal wolves who take charge of packs of regular wolves. Below the huge mountain range is a small evergreen forest where dragons can camp out in safety. Resources: Water from snowmelt, pine needles/bark for fires, meat from arctic animals and fish Dangers: Blizzards, whiteouts, hypothermia, frostbite, dire wolves, bears, freezing to death ABANDONED PALACE "Where are we...?" This is a palace lost to time, belonging to an unknown tribe, perhaps the ones who created this sick game of 'war' before they were wiped out. You are unable to leave the wall surrounding the grounds, but over it, you can see a twisting woodland swathed in fog. The palace is old, and falling apart. Plants grow everywhere, and rubble fills the area. The gardens are in disarray as well, with the plants growing wild or withering.The only touch of grandeur remaining is a massive throne of stone, with the face of a snarling lion carved in extreme detail, with sapphires for eyes. Perhaps the insignia of a centuries-old tribe? Resources: Supplies from rubble, meat from rats and other small animals, water from small springs MEADOW OF DREAMS "I'll just... lie down for... a moment... and... sle-" The Meadow of Dreams looks ideal, but it is not all that it appears. The shimmering, lucid appearance conceals poisonous plants, dangerous animals, and intense weather. During the day, the sun shines, and the world has a soft, hazy look. It is extremely easy to become distracted by the beauty, allowing a dangerous animal like giant wolves, dragonbite vipers, and poisonous bugs. Occasionally, extremely harsh weather bombards the land, causing fires, earthquakes, and other, even worse things. Resources: Water from rivers/ponds/lakes/streams, meat from prey animals, poisonous plants, flowers Dangers: Poisonous plants, dangerous animals, dangerous weather, 'sky hypnosis'